<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chrysalis by Ashley2011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191471">Chrysalis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/pseuds/Ashley2011'>Ashley2011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karman Freeform [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, Freeform, Imagery, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/pseuds/Ashley2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aman Tripathi is a practical man. He doesn't believe in all those "romanticised expressions" that people keep talking about with regards to love.<br/>Until he meets Kartik Singh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karman Freeform [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chrysalis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/gifts">Komorebiwalk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very belated happy birthday to Komorebiwalk, who has been an ardent supporter and cheerleader since the lockdown days. This little thing is for you, bon! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chrysalis  </strong>[kris-uh-lis ]<br/><em>noun</em><br/>the hard-shelled pupa of a butterfly that forms while it is changing into an adult inside</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You never believed in</p><p>the phenomenon of</p><p>butterflies in the stomach </p><p> </p><p>How could you?</p><p>they were, after all</p><p> </p><p>Chrysalis</p><p>lying dormant </p><p>inhabiting unexplored regions of your soul</p><p>your beautiful soul, yet to be touched by light</p><p>blinding light </p><p> </p><p>Chrysalis </p><p>still dormant, yet </p><p>stirring for the first time</p><p>when he laid his eyes </p><p>starlight eyes </p><p>upon your wonderstruck ones</p><p> </p><p>Chrysalis </p><p>still stirring</p><p>along their silk encased prison</p><p>the slightest of fault lines appearing</p><p>the moment his fingers brushed,</p><p>hesitantly brushed against your own</p><p> </p><p>Chrysalis </p><p>metamorphosing </p><p>breaking out of their self-imposed confines</p><p>tentatively flapping</p><p>filling your insides with flutters</p><p>when your souls called out</p><p>out to one another </p><p> </p><p>Butterflies</p><p>papery wings unfurling</p><p>chrysalis left behind, </p><p>(later, you put the blame on dopamine)</p><p> </p><p>With soft lips and a softer kiss</p><p>when he took your breath away</p><p>away in the corner of a darkened cab</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies</p><p>collectively taking flight</p><p>in that moment of suspended reality</p><p>when your heart skipped a beat</p><p> </p><p>You finally did believe</p><p>(How could you not?)</p><p> </p><p>That people do experience</p><p><em>butterflies in the stomach</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something that was conceived in June. the bio nerd in me was awakened. I blame my enabler for this one 😜  :)<br/>you know the drill, kudos and comments keep me going. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>